Dragon Rage
by rath11
Summary: AU where Issei's parents are killed by Kokabiel at the age of nine. He lives for revenge and for working for the people who saved him... Cover Image not mine
1. The beginning

AN: This is my first fanfiction hope you enjoy, rath11.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **" Ddraig Speech"**

 **'Ddraig Thought'**

It was a Wednesday and Issei was walking down the street to his home singing fanny pack by smosh while wondering what his parents would get him for his 9th birthday, when all of a sudden, as he turned left round a corner, he was smacked into a wall next to him. As he painfully turned to see who his attacker was he sucked his breath in sharply, shocked at his discovery. His immediate thought was wtf is that. Standing before him was a man with a pair of jet black wings sneering with a face that looked like Nina in code geass having a meltdown. He wore a full black suit with a standard black tie.

"Stupid human child, because of you I have to cut short my vacation because of a direct order from Kokabiel! You may as well know the name of your killer, my name is Castral. "

The man then proceeded to form a sort of light density in his hands with his hand cocked back in a throwing position aiming for my heart when I heard a voice that sounded like a Proud but Noble Deep voice.

 **"Human Boy, Do you wish to live?."** It said.

"Who are you?" I asked out loud, my fear momentarily forgotten. The black-winged man stared at me before muttering "This kid be like my Bitch, They both be crazy...".

 **"I am the dragon of disorder, the red that fights the white, the noble passion of the fearless those who wish and seek great power. I am Ddraig- Red Heavenly dragon and you my host are this generation red dragon emperor or as you say in the eastern area of the world you are the Sekiryuutei."**

" So I have powers now" Issei asked

 **" No I made a really long speech and used some of my power to make me seem really superior, which I am just for you to find out you have no cool powers"**

"Oh" Issei replied

 **"Of course you have powers you retard seriously every new host I get lacks brain power from the rest. Though there were those two, *sigh* best hosts I ever had."**

" Hey Kid who are you speaking to are you mad..." The fallen angel trailed off, " Crap you have unlocked your sacred gear haven't you."

"Sacred Gear, oh so that's what this is called."

"So you have unlocked it huh kid. Guess that mean you're gonna die now ah well you can curse me whilst dining with death no problem. I really couldn't give two shits as you can see by my extremely awesome looking stoic face that if you were a girl or gay you would be in love with me."

"Sir, your creepy please don't look at me like that."

 **"Kid, You gonna stand there and let this guy be weird and then kill you later or are you gonna kill this asshole"**

"Sorry Ddraig-sama"

 **"Don't give me an honorific brat"**

"Sorry Ddraig"

"Anyway, I'm gonna kill you now kid. Bye. Sayonara. Adios. " The fallen angel the proceeded to make a light spear

 **" Kid I think that you should fight back against this guy now"**

"How do I do that?"

 **" You would have to sacrifice something, normally you would have nothing to sacrifice or it would be something small like a hand or an arm. But since you are only 9 and you need to sacrifice your heart."**

"My heart!"

 **"That is what I said now kid the fallen guy is coming so hurry up"**

"Fine then, I'm going to die if I don't wouldn't sacrifice it wouldn't I?"

 **"Kid you're wasting my time I'm changing your heart"**

Issei then felt a searing pain in his chest and a deep crimson light shone from the area where his heart is and angry cracks travelled along his body. A blinding red flash filled the area and when it faded the fallen angel paled. Clad in red armour with green emerald jewels adorned on it. It looked like scales with the hands and feet like claws.

 **"WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOST!"**

 _ **DDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**_

"Suguo! This is Coooooooooooollllll!"

 **"Kid you have 10 seconds to kill him or the power runs out. Any longer and would destroy your body."**

 **"Now fight, fight how you want to the armour does the rest like if you want to dash just start to run"**

"Got it, Ddraig"

 **[X]**

Issei dashed forward in a blinding red flash that looked a red line from the side. The Fallen angel was in shock until just before Issei's fist impacted against his face.

 **[IX]**

"Oh shit…."

 **[VII]**

Issei's fist ploughed through the air causing a shimmer in the air. The fist smashed into the fallen's face and cracked his nose. Castral was launched in to the air and he impacted against a steel wall on the opposite side of the street causing spider web-like cracks to appear all over it. The aftermath of the punch caused a shockwave which set off all of the car alarms in the surrounding area.

 **[VI]**

As Issei approached his fallen enemy, his helmet retracted backwards and his face showed a type of cheerful anger.

 **[V]**

Castral pushed himself from the wall blood streaming down his face and an angry expression dancing across his face. He was not happy but he had a plan - and it was positively devious.

 **[IV]**

"Kill me then kid, go on. I DARE YOU! Huh…. you're not going to, I thought as much because you are a child. A weak, stupid, little BRAT, who has a stupid, shitty dragon! You don't have the balls to do it and I know why. Because you are a retarded pile of shit!"

You can probably tell but during the fallen angel's speech, Issei started to get angry. He may be a child but he was not a retard. He knew what it meant and with this new power in his possession...

 _ **BOOST X10**_

"Aww SHIT!", paled Castral

 **[III]**

Issei was upon Castral in a second, fist raised and Gleaming red eyes.

" **SO** YOU **THINK** YOU **CAN** PISS **ME** OFF! **AND** LIVE!" ,Screamed Issei/Ddraig.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry please, please fo-for-forgive me! I was joking! I-I Di-didn't mean it!"

 **"Nah, you've gone too far. "said Ddraig "It's game over"**

"Fine if I'm going to die I'll tell you this…..surrounding your house right now are 10 fallen angels with my boss Kokabiel himself. All I have to do…" Castral lifted up his suit sleeves showing a green glowing symbol. "Is press this, and your parents are dead".

[ **II]**

Then staring dead at Issei's helmet lightly tapped the symbol and it faded away. He didn't have time to blink when his body was splattered against the pavement.

 **GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Issei released an animalistic roar and launched himself into the air, flying towards his home. When he got there it was crushed on the ground, ablaze. There was a Ten winged man similar to Castral hovering above, admiring his work from above.

 **[I]**

The young boy plummeted down to the Earth, creating a crater when he landed. The man turned around and stared at Issei with a sly work. Issei could slightly smell burning flesh causing his anger to heighten. They heatedly stared at each other.

Then Juggernaut drive was activated.

The pure rage, power and energy alerted every supernatural being on Earth and the dimensional gap. The Sekiryuutei launched at Kokabiel wielding great power, but alas he was still a child. He was knocked to the side by Kokabiel. He hit the ground hard. His enemy's ten wings attacked cutting and ripping of his amour. Within a short period of time his protective gear was removed. Issei slowly stood up but was launched into the air with a fist. All this time - the smirk never left the angel's face.

" I won't kill you now " said Kokabiel "You would be more fun in the future"

With that he flew away, leaving Issei in the dirt behind him. It was at that moment two amazing things happened simultaneously. A ball of shining flames burst into view and a golden magic circle appeared on the floor. From them emerged two people. A man and a woman.

 **AN: WOW, I'm actually done it took four years. FOUR BLOODY YEARS  
Anyway read, review and pm me. I love pm's**


	2. Parent's death

Chapter 2

AN: See the disclaimer last chapter

It was warm Saturday afternoon and Kasumi Hyoudou was making herself busy in the Kitchen making her speciality Hayashi rice. The smell wafted through the house into the living room where Kai Hyoudou was sitting reading his newspaper, Issei at his feet playing Little big planet on his Playstation. Kai sniffed the sweet aroma causing him to wiggle in his seat excitedly. His son doing the same.

 _ **Time skip: 10 minutes**_

"Issei, Dinner!"

Issei instantly leaped from the floor. He received a heated glare of jealousy from his father to whom he returned with a cheeky grin. He rushed to the dining room to see a set table and a steaming plate of beef stew and rice with a glass of freshly squeezed apple juice on the side.

"Itadakimasu!" whispered Issei as he attacked the food hungrily. His mother walked into the room with the telephone in her hand.

"Issei Irina's mother called and said she was going to the park would you like to go as well?"

"Yes, Please!", replied Issei, and he quickly finished his meal and gulped down his drink . He quickly stood up and ran out of the house shouting…..

"Bye Okaa-sama, Otou-sama"

Both watched Issei as he ran down the ran down the road, smiles on their face .

"So Kai what are we going to do for his birthday, I was thinking Dinner after we go to church?"

 **(AN: I AM CHRISTIAN, SURPRISE! THIS WILL AFFECT THE STORY!)**

"Me too, I was thinking Pizza hut. What do you think?"

"Great Idea, anyway go an eat your food, it's going to get cold."

Issei's father rushed into the dining room. Issei's mother would have followed him but at that moment there was a knock on the door and she went to open it . Standing on her porch was a strange looking man in ornate robes. He had spiky hair and slanted eyes. His ears reminded her of one of Issei's video games….. Link….that's it Link.

"Hello, madam. I'm here to kill you." He released a predatory smile.

Kasumi Screamed and her husband ran towards her with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other.

"What, what the hell is going on. Why did you scream?"

it was that moment he realised the man in the door. His first thought was huh….he looks like an elf.

The man opened his voice and a smooth but deep voice said words he will never forget for the rest of his life…..because you know…..he dies. Anyway um…lets go back to the story.

"I simply said I was here to kill her and she freaked out, understandable of course but did she really have to scream so loud!"

Issei's father just stared at him….

Stare

Stare

Stare

Then he lunged at him. Kokabiel twisted out of the way and Kai landed face down on the lawn. When he looked up he saw 10 people floating in the air, each with a pair of jet black wings and a spear that looked like it was made of solid light.

"Ah…were fucked…" Kai's face was pitiful. He turned to his wife,

"Honey, I love and all but I'm scared and I want to run away. Even if I fight I highly doubt we will get away alive"

"Kai, I understand but why are they attacking us ?

"Actually, yes why are you attacking us?" asked Kai, his curiosity was peaked besides you don't kill someone without giving a reason.

"Ah…yes. You see, your son has a rare item Bestowed by God and I don't want it to be a problem when he grows up so I sent a subordinate of mine to kill him hopefully he won't awaken his sacred gear and destroy Castral….."

The was a flash of green light on his hand.

"Oh, I spoke to soon, well….time to kill you" and he sent a huge spear through Kai's chest.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mrs Hyoudou's shrill scream filled the air at the death of her husband.

Slowly the two winged fallen slowly surrounded Kasumi as she continued to scream on the floor resting her husband's head on her lap trying all she could `to stop the bleeding with just her hands. Sadly, it did nothing and upon realising **(** **I'M BRITISH SO SHUT THE HELL UP. It is how we spell it)** that it was futile she screamed louder and continued to weep profusely.

Kokabiel slowly walked up to her and lifted up her chin to look at him. Her eyes suddenly turned angry and she slapped him as hard as she could. Nails and cupping her hands caused light scratches and the bottom of the hand hit his chin forcing it to the side.

Laughing, he just stood up and walked away. "Don't forget to kill her, I'm going to charge and explosive spear. The human officials will think it is a gas explosion."

He rose into the air light slowly forming and hardening in his hands. Meanwhile, the fallen angels were making tiny spears and throwing it at Kasumi all over her body, ignoring the fact she had already passed out from pain. Slowly she bled out to death looking like a drainer.

Kokabiel's spear continued to get bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger until it was the size of half the Hyoudou residence. He then pumped a large amount of energy into it causing it to pulse in pure shining light. A soft humming filled the area as the spear radiated PURE DESTRUCTIVE POWER! So yeah, it was Op as fuck. Satisfied, Kokabiel stopped charging it an spat on his finger. He then lifted that finger checking the wind direction. Approving, with a nod and he cocked his arm back and settled into a stance akin to an Olympic javelin thrower. It pierced the outer wall of the house. It lay dormant for 5 seconds….

5…..

4…..

3…..

2…..

1…..

It exploded spraying debris and blood everywhere. A huge plume of fire rising into the sky and flames cackled around the angels. This caused no harm to them however as Kokabiel had erected a light barrier that took the brunt of the attack.

"Ok, so you guys can go…I'm just going to think about my wonderful work."

Nodding, The 2 winged fallen angels flew away into the sunset…

 **AN: Ok so this is how Issei's parents died, I'll get the next chapter ready when I can but I have to study for Test months.**

 **Also for the love of God please start sending me pm's.**


	3. The man and the woman

**AN: What's up PEOPLE! It is chapter two. Are you excited but before you start reading did you work out who the man and the woman were…..any way on with the chapter!**

From the flame emerged a woman, more beautiful and stunning than anything Issei had ever seen before. She had silky black hair that reached the waist, and oh what a magnificently well shaped waist. The perfect hourglass figure to match her porcelain skin and full red lip. She wore a regal yukata. It was a red with snow white sleeves. It was lined with pure gold.

From the Golden circle emerged a blonde haired, blue eyed man. Clearly handsome in his snow white ornate robes that adorned his figure. What was strange however were the six pairs of pure white wings. He wore a serene smile on his face that radiated peace and love.

It was clear that they were the Archangel Michael and the Shinto Goddess of the sun Amaterasu.

However, in Issei dying state he couldn't care less. He was confused as to why when he wielded such immense power he was simply overpowered by a seemingly half hearted attempt.

 **[That is because you were in the middle of changing species. That caused your power to be unstable, therefore unable to control it. It would be like trying to fire a rocket launcher shot through a pistol. It just wouldn't work. However, since you have been not using my power for a while you are now 90% dragon. For some reason I cannot change the last part but that shouldn't cause any problems. Speaking of which well done on that fallen angel Castral. That's what their species are called anyway. Speaking of which every religion exists. All of them. So does every supernatural group of species]**

All Issei could do in return was reply with a grunt. Feeling just enough strength to stand up return to him, he rose and acknowledged the two people standing there. He gave a casual

"sup" and a short wave of his hand.

He was somewhat calm now. His brain thinking more logically. That did not mean his wasn't grieving immensely inwards whilst remaining a somewhat cheerful outward appearance.

"Young Man, I am Michael and I…."

"I know you are Michael and know that judging from the way she looks she is Amaterasu . I know you expected me to not know you but my family were just killed. I was just attacked a dragon has awakened INSIDE of me! So I swear if one more person tries to fuck me over I really do not give a fuck. I will attack them even if they are two main figureheads in the two religions I follow. Shintoism being second of course. " 

"Huhuhuhuhu! What a fiery young boy. He would make an excellent Kyuubi. Besides, I am here to help and Michael is probably here to help too. Since you are a believer I assumed it would be safe to approach you, this angel probably thought so as well. In other news, why are you acting different. As a head of a religion or mythology we can look into believers memories and see them. You were never this….grown-up. "

It was then that it dawned on Issei as his eyes widened. He had been acting different and he had no idea why.

 **" I have an answer to that partner" Ddraig said aloud alerting the adults, " Dragons were always strong willed and had a shorter temper. In addition, the death of your parents have caused you to age mentally. These are both factors to your personality change. Don't worry though, you are still pretty much the same."**

It was then that the blond haired man spoke, " Issei, I have watched your family for quite some time, it is extraordinary that a family in this day and age would have so much faith- especially in a far east country like this. I will take this moment to formally ask you to join the angel faction. When we saw your parents being attacked we wished we could help but that may have led to a war between the fallen angels and us. This could have endangered many lives."

Issei nodded his head in understanding.

Michael continued " Anyway as I was saying, would you like to join the Angel faction. While you cannot enter heaven since you are either alive or not an angel. We will support you in your endeavours. "

Issei was weighing up his options, was suddenly brought to reality by a female voice.

"….So what do think

"Huh, pardon. I didn't hear that"

"Were you even listening?"

"…No"

"Gosh, at least listen when I'm talking, I asked whether you wanted to join the Shinto faction."

Now this confused Issei , he had to make the choice that may affect his entire life.

 **"You know partner, you could decide to be shared between them. That has happened to many people before you." Ddraig entered his input into the situation.**

" I don't mind" said Amaterasu, " The Shinto faction have always had good relations with the angels"

"I don't mind either. I hope this births new beginnings for both our factions. However Issei you will have to stay in Japan because we were going to house you in Europe but the Shinto faction is only functioning here."

"Ok" was Issei's short reply.

" Ok, goodbye I will be in touch with you later." , and with that Michael disappeared into another golden magic circle.

"Ok, Issei I will have to relocate you to Kyoto. You would be in residence with the leader of the Kyubbi's , Yasaka. I will have her train you in the basics of fire magic before I take over with advanced methods."

"Amaterasu-san how will I get to Kyoto?" asked Issei

"Why that's simple, we teleport in my flames. Oh yeah one more thing. Call me Amaterasu" she replied.

Flames burst all around her and she gestured for him to come closer.

"Don't worry they won't burn."

Issei gingerly walked towards her as they teleported away in a tornado of flames.

 **AN: Review and pm. For the love of God pm!** **Rath11 out . If you got some spare time check out my man 'username sperglord's story called '** **The Shattered Crimson Dragon God'.**

 **Peace, I'm out.**


End file.
